Start Something
by CinnamonxSpider
Summary: This is one story but diffrent songs every chapter.Its FK EZ ZS....blah blah blah...ne way eleni finds out zacks cheating on her.if she gets the chance will she stay with him?(i am up to chapter 3 right now, the next chapters gonna be rated R.
1. Default Chapter

!#$&PreTTy GiRL&$#!  
  
Pretty Girl is suffering

while he confesses everything

Pretty soon she'll figure out

What his intensions were about  
  
Eleni just got back from Zack's and everything in her way was being destroyed. 3 years they've been going out and 2 of them he'd been cheating on her. And then after she exploded at him, he said he was payed to go out with her out of anger that she was done listening to him. Eleni wasnt only mad at the fact he was cheating on her, the fact it was her best friend that he was cheating on her with, that hurt even more. Summer and Eleni had been best friends ever since pre-school, and she thought Summer actually cared about her. She was running upstairs to her room just as her phone rang.  
  
And thats what you get for falling again

You can never get him out of your head

And thats what you get for falling again

You can never get him out of your head.  
  
Its the way that he makes you feel

Its the way that he kisses you

its the way that he makes you fall in love.  
  
She didnt feel like talking at the moment. "Freddy could you get that?" That was the greatest thing about having a brother almost sharing a room with you. There parents decided after they reached the age of 6 they needed there own rooms. So now they had there own wing of the house but there room was connected. So they could talk to each other because they were very close ever since the band. "Sure" "I love ya" "Ya ya ya" 'Hello?' She heard him in the distance. "El its lover boy." "Tell him that if he ever calls me again ill break both his legs." 'Dude she does NOT wanna talk to you right now. '......' 'She doesnt want to talk to you' '....' 'SHE DOESNT WANT TO FUCKING TALK TO YOU!!!!!' And she heard him throw the phone across the room. "Thanks Fred. I owe you." "Nah...you just need to tell me whats bugging you."  
  
Shes beautiful as usual

with brusies on her ego and

her killer insticnt tells her to

be aware of evil men  
  
And thats what you get for falling again

You can never get him out of your head

And thats what you get for falling again

You can never get him out of your head.  
  
Eleni started crying again. She had stopped a couple of minutes ago after hearing her brother yell at his best friend. "Well i went over to Zach's for our usual Monday movie night, then he gets a phone call, so he goes to get it while i continue watching the movie. He comes back 5 minutes later saying...'Baby you gotta go my dads comming and he doesnt want people over.' I knew that wasnt the case because i heard his dad come in before" "Ok....im not sure where this is going." "Would you chill a sec?" "k" "Anyway i said but you dad came home a half hour ago and he told me to stay for dinner. Then he's like 'ok look you have to go because i have other plans tonight.' So i started yelling at him about how this has been our movie night for three years and whos more important then me right now...bad choice of words apperently...His other girlfriend of two and a half years was the more important one." "WHAT!!!!!!!! hes been cheating on you!!!!!!! oh no that is it" "Freddy its ok" "BULLSHIT EL!! It is not ok...ill see you in a half hour i got things to do" "Freddy dont!" "El..i wont i guess if you dont want me to....but i gotta go get Katie ice cream i promised her id get her some before Friendlys closed." "oh ok....you were scring me...i know that face and it wasnt the 'im gonna go get ice cream face'" "Haha yea i know.Anyway....Who WAS! his other girlfriend." "Summer Hathaway." "YOUR KIDDING! But shes your best friend. Woah he is no longer my best friend. First he hurt my sister, then he yells at me over the phone THEN he dates OCD freaks....HELL NO!" "Freddy...dont you have to go get the ice cream?" "Oh..haah yea...be back in a half hour. Bye El." And he kissed her on the forehead like there dad used to. "Bye Freddy see you later...Drive carefully, theres ice!" "Will do!"  
  
Its the way that he makes you feel

Its the way that he kisses you i

ts the way that he makes you fall in love.  
  
Its the way that he makes you feel

Its the way that he kisses you

its the way that he makes you fall in love.Love.  
  
Eleni decided to go online after her brother left. She went on her brothers sn. She did that alot, he didnt care, he went on hers to.  
  
UserName:PyROdruMMer PassWord:  
  
PyROdruMMer's buddylist..  
  
THE BAND!  
  
ZackAttack45(zack OFCOURSE!)Online

S3cr3tB34r(it says secretbear lol....ne way...Marta)online EveRYscARteLLsAsTORy(Katie)onlineaway

OMFG a muffin(hahaha...thats my friends sn..Ne way..this is alicia)offline

KilledByHangman(Eleni's sn)offline

Ch33rL34d3r04(Michelle)offline

NightMAReB4ChRiSTmAs(tomika....i cooldnt think of ne thing for her onlineaway

MRcooL(lawrence)offline

iLOve26 1 3 11(i love zack get it 26 letter of the alphebet is z? 1st is a 3rd is c and 11th is k? ne way thiss is summer)Online  
  
ZackAttack45 says: Hey! can you put your sister on for a minute i need to talk to her?  
PyROdruMMer says: For one this IS Eleni and for two no you may NOT talk to me Zackary Taylor Mooningham!  
ZackAttack45 says: Please just let me tell you one thing and ill leave you alone for ever if thats what you want.  
PyROdruMMer says:Look. I have to go if you really need to talk to me, ill call you tomarrow. If you answer, well get to talk if you dont...well then o well you missed your chance ZackAttack45 say: Thanks El...love you PyROdruMMer says:really thats fooled me.  
ZackAttack45 says: .  
PyROdruMMer says: NEVER MIND!!!! BYE!  
  
PyROdruMMer says:I just got what your name ment!  
iLOve26 1 3 11 says: Honestly Freddy. Its been my screen name for 2 and a half years.  
PyROdruMMer says:This isnt Freddy.  
iLOve26 1 3 11 says:Oh...Then...you are?  
PyROdruMMer says:This is Eleni your former best friend iLOve26 1 3 11 says:Former? Whud i do?  
PyROdruMMer says:For one your sn should give it away and for two YOU TOOK MY BOYFRIEND YOU BITCH!  
iLOve26 1 3 11 says:He said you two were over PyROdruMMer says:Yea...cause the hanging out in the hallways didnt show you anything iLOve26 1 3 11 says:Whenever i saw him in the hallway he'd always walk me to class.  
PyROdruMMer says.  
iLOve26 1 3 11 says:Ill break up with him if you want me to PyROdruMMer says:Thanks but no thanks i can find better boyfriends then a cheater.  
iLOve26 1 3 11 says:Your right...You could have any guy you want (......friends?  
PyROdruMMer says:I guess...but i gotta go ill talk to you 2marrow about everything BYE!  
iLOve26 1 3 11 says:Bye...love you leni (friendly way u pervs!)  
  
Pretty Girl Pretty Girl  
  
Pretty Girl is suffering

while he confesses everything

Pretty soon she'll figure out

You can never get him out of your head.  
  
Its the way

That he makes you cry

its the way that his in your mind its the way

That he makes you fall in love  
  
Its the way that he makes you feel

Its the way that he kisses you

its the way that he makes you fall in love.Love....love..


	2. OMG!

!#$&SaY yOu WiLL&$#!  
  
Say you will

Say you might

Could you stay a while there is time

If I had known I 'll be walking home alone  
  
Zack called Leni the next morning anxious to hear what she had to say to him. "Hey this is Leni...If this is Zack. Press one. If its the band Press 2. If its Spazzy Press 3 and if its the rents press 4. Zack quickly pressed one.  
  
"Hey Zack im not here right now....I TOLD YOU ID CALL YOU THIS AFTERNOON AND IF I SEE YOU CALLED ME I WONT CALL YOU BACK!...leave a message after the tone ."  
  
Zack hung up...::sighs:: this is no use. He thought to himself. I screwed up BIG time.. I still got summer thou..  
  
Zack went online and saw no one was on so went away. About an hour later Eleni called him.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey Zack...You wanted to tell you something?" "Yea...i wanted to tell you how incredibly sorry i am and if i could do it over there would be NO summer i swear just me and you."  
"Really thats nice i dont care at the moment Zackary...you really hurt me. And you should be hurt to. But you wanted Summer obviously ...so HAVE her and leave me the FUCK ALONE!!!" with that she hung up the phone.  
  
Please won't you just calm down

Maybe we can talk this out

You haven't even heard my side of the story

She was a big mistake

I didnt mean to hesitate

My futures fallin in my hands

Why can't you understand?  
Yeah  
  
They're out to get me

You've got to believe me  
  
Eleni was now getting ready for a date with one of Freddys friends, Corey. She had liked him for a really long time but Zack asked her out first. Freddy had found this out yesterday and told Corey, who was thrilled because it turned out he'd liked her since the third grade. "Works out for everyone huh?" Leni said to herself. 'Knock knock' Eleni had just finished putting on her greenday shirt, and her red and black jeans from hot topic. "Come in" Eleni started putting on her eyeliner and her black eyeshadow. They good thing about Corey was, she didnt have to be a groupie now, she could be herself, which ment NO mini skirts or tank tops. "Wow El....you never dressed like this when you went out with Zack." She winced when she heard the name. "Thats because i wasnt good enough for him this way. He liked slutty dressers, Now he also has a complete slut to go with the outfit" "Ow. Harsh." "Sux for them...Anyway i like Corey more then Zack anyway. Zack just asked me out first."  
  
Say you will

Say you might

But please dont say goodbye tonight

Cause I had planned

That you try

Change your mind

Could you stay a while

There is time

If I had known I'd be walking home alone  
  
You wanted us to play a game I swear I didnt do anything What else can i possibly say I never write her anyway Stop looking at me with those eyes Acting like your so suprised You almost lit my car on fire You stole my cat and you slashed my tirrrrres  
  
Eleni walked back in the house crying Corey holding her. "What the FUCK did you do to her?" "Freddy it wasnt me i swear. We ran into Zack and Summer." Freddy saw the pained look in his eye that Eleni was hurt...not only that but it was very obvious she still had feelings for Zack. "Well im gonna go because i promised my mom before ten. Are you gonna be alright or do you want me to stay?" "No ill be fine...Freddy's here." "K...by leni i love you by Fred." "BYE! Luv ya to" Eleni said. "Bye Cor" Freddy said absent-mindedly. Ok El you go upstairs and im gonna go get you some tea..Ok?" "K...thanks Freddy I love you so much. Your the best brother anyone could ever have." "I know" Freddy smirked. "Haha cute" "Why thank you Leni but do you really think you should be thinking about your brother like that?" Freddy answered Sarcasticly. "Your repulsive sometimes...but somehow i still love you." And with that she walked up the stairs.Leaving Freddy really confused.  
  
They're out to get me

You've got to believe me  
  
Say you will

Say you might

But please dont say goodbye tonight

Cause I had planned

That you try

Change your mind

Could you stay a while

There is time If I had known

I'd be walking home aloooone  
  
Freddy Brought Leni her tea. "Here you go." Leni turned on the news. "And now to you Trisha." "Thank you tom. Hello. Tonight is a very sad night for everyone in Greenwood. Two local highschoolers, that went to horace green prep, were found dead by a Miss.Summer Hathaway, less then 15 minutes ago. One was her boyfriend. Zachary Mooneyham, and she idenitfied the other, as her friend. Freddy Jone's friend Corey Fender(hehe i was looking at my guitar.....dont ask.) Summer said she heard a gunshot and thats what brought her over that late. By the time she go there Corey was already dead. He had been shot in the throat and the stomach and Zack only got to say, that he loved Eleni Jones. He was stabbed. Turns out the two boys were fighting. And tough break for miss summer...Her boyfriend loved someone else. The boys funerals will be sunday from 9am-11pm. The burrial will be at midnight. Back to you tom." Freddy walked back into the room and saw his sister, mouth open in shock, her face so white he thought she was dead, and he could see tears flowing so hard, he thought she was gonna pass out from loss of water. "Leni whats wrong? You ok?"  
  
(guitar solo)  
  
Say you will

Say you might

But please dont say goodbye tonight

Cause I had planned

That you try

Change your mind

Could you stay a while

There is time If I had known

I'd be walking home alone  
  
Yeah yeah yay-aahhhaa Yeah yeah yay-aahhhaa yeah Yeah yeah yay-aahhhaa Yeah yeah yay-aahhhaa yeah Yeah yeah yay-aahhhaa Yeah yeah yay-aahhhaa yeah Yeah yeah yay-aahhhaa Yeah yeah yay-aahhhaa yeah


	3. Getting ready for the funeral

!#$& Without You &$#!  
  
I got a confession to make

That my heart would break

To hear you say goodbye  
  
"Well, while you were downstairs making tea, guess who was on the news." "Riki lake? OMG YOU DIDN'T CALL ME UP!!!" Eleni hit him for that remark. "Where did our parents go wrong with you?" "I don't know?" "Anyway why would I be crying if Riki Lake was on the news?" "Hmm…good point, shoot" "Well your best friend was stabbed and your other friend was shot, and our manager found the dead bodies, Zach apparently still alive when she got there, Corey was already dead though, Zack died shortly afterward." "YOUR KIDDING" "I wish." "Omg El im so sorry. Is there anything I can do?" "Can you stay with me tonight? I don't know if you saw the note but mom and dad are out of town for two weeks and I don't really wanna be alone tonight" "Sure, anything you want, ill be right back, im gonna go get my pillows."  
  
You're my every dream

You're the threadwork to my seams

And you know that I can't lie, when I say  
  
He came back in the room moments later carrying pillows, a cell phone and the regular phone. "What in gods name is all that for?" She was too tired and upset to curse at the moment. "Well the pillows is because I thought you wanted me to stay with you, the cell phone in case Katie calls cause she said she would, and the regular phone in case you need to talk to anyone. Or if you wanted to call the rents or something." "I see….Dork." "Uhm thanks?" "Anytime." "Now scoot over." There was plenty of room in Leni's bed for both of them, she had got her parents to cave into getting her a king size bed. And she being a relitivly skinny girl and her brother not being that huge either, gave them plenty of room with all her pillows.  
  
I can't stop thinking about you

I can't stop thinking about how

My heart's empty without you  
  
The next morning Leni woke up all by herself and saw a note on the nightstand. 'Dear El,  
I went to Katie's for a little, if you need me just hit up either mine or Katies cell and ill be home RIGHT away I promise  
  
Love always,  
Freddy

At that moment last night came flooding back to her. Zack's house on the tv. The ambulances carring two stretchers, one Zack's body and the other Corey's. Maybe if I stayed with Zack he'd still be here, or if I made Corey stay here longer. Now there both gone. SHIT, the funerals today. Eleni alerted Freddy right away. "Freddy get your ass back here RIGHT now!!!" "K El, ill be there in a minute. Is it okay if Katie comes, she doesn't really wanna be alone at the moment." "Sure whatever I don't care I don't think I can stand it anymore."  
  
I just hate myself

To think of you with someone else

To hear you say goodbye

I love you for who you are

No more, no less

And you know that Ii can't lie, when I say. . .  
  
Katie and Freddy arrived back at the house as fast as they could. They saw Eleni sleeping in her black dress ready for the funeral. And saw tracks of recent tears. "Hey El…Its time to get up…the funeral's gonna start soon. Didn't you have to get there early to get ready for the speech?"  
  
My dreams will never come true without you(repeat lyk 7 MILLION! Times.)


	4. Strawberry Gashes

!#$& Strawberry Gashes &$#!  
  
Turn her over

A candle is lit I see through her

blow it out and save all her ashes for me  
  
"Ok now Eleni Jones, Zack's friend, and Corey's Girlfriend, would like to say a few words" "Im gonna start with a poem, and then I wrote a little essay to say for them because they were both two of the greatest people I know."  
  
"This is called the forever friend.  
  
On my own, but mostly the savannah,  
Where the tumbleweeds fade away and die,  
Before the glassy sun burns a summer of crystals,  
The glistering waters of the high seas Of which was so far a place as of where vultures roam.  
I looked around but you weren't anywhere.  
You used to say that you would never die,  
But I took the wrong meaning into my heart.  
Now the sea is wild with despair,  
Deep blue like a prairie of flowers blue,  
Where all children of God rest in eternal peace.  
I saw you at the end,  
You and I, brother and sister of nature,  
Brother and sister of heaven and earth,  
Your usually calm and heavenly eyes full of tears,  
Bitterly falling one after one into a river,  
Then the river of life turned red in blood.  
My eyes watched in horror.  
Slowly and deadly your heart became poisoned,  
You disappeared without saying good-bye,  
Not a word came out of your mouth.  
You became like desolation in its grave.  
When once the skies were a realm of stars And the sun shone brightly in summer skies,  
You were there to share the calmness;  
But now I stand here in midst of the tall grass" And only the savannah remains.(a/n usually I write my own poetry but I didn't have enough time so I got this from a web site and I thought it KINDA clicked.)  
  
Curse me Sold her

The poison that runs its course through her  
  
All around people clapped and cried.  
  
An hour later  
"Even though I know all of us will greatly miss Zack and Corey I think we shouldn't mourn them, but celebrate the life they had, and what they DID with us, instead of all the things that couldn't have done. Thank you." With that everyone clapped again and the funeral was over. Freddy, Katie, and Leni went to go to dinner before going to the burial. "How about Friendly's, we could use some happy faces." Katie suggested. "Sure" Freddy agreed. "Whatever" "Are you sure your up for the burial." "UP FOR IT!?!?!?!?!!? Are you insane, my two friends are gonna be buried and your asking me if im UP for it… Of course im not up for it but I need to go if I don't what kind of friend would I be?" And with that she turned and ran away.  
  
pale white skin with

strawberry gashes all over - all over  
  
"ARE YOU RETARDED!!!!" Katie said, while smaking Freddy in the back of her head. "No, why?" "You don't ask someone that you IDOIT!!!" "Are you breaking up with me?" "NO!?!?!?!? I should though" "Excuse me" "I was kidding you retard" "Oh ok" "Im gonna go find your sister. For all we know she could be half way to china by now."  
  
At Freddy and Eleni's house.  
  
Eleni's Pov  
  
Am I up for it, is he mental, who the fuck is up to see there x and new boyfriend buried. Crackhead. How the Fuck am I related to him???? Oh well no sence worrying about it.  
  
! regular pov!  
Eleni went in to take a shower to take her mind off things, as she was shaving, she cut herself. She felt a little bit of relief on her leg and she looked down and saw blood trickling down. 'Hmm, now I know why cutters cut themselves.' At that moment she took the razor and put it to her wrist and made a couple of gashes in her arm. Then she sat down and watched as the blood flowed from her arms.  
  
Watch me fault her

You're living like a disaster

She said kill me faster

With strawberry gashes all over  
  
A half an hour later  
  
'Jesus Christ. FINALLY! Since when does Freddy live so far away' Katie thought to herself. She ran upstairs and heard the bath water running. "Hey El, its me Katie can I talk to you for a minute" She thought the silence ment yes so she continued. "Look, your brothers really sorry, he can be such a dork sometimes but he really means well, he loves you so much and if anything ever happened to you, hed probably DIE!, He's just trying to look out for you, you know how your parents are. So are you still mad at him?" There was a few minutes silence. And then Katie heard something that sounded like someone drowning. "Hey El, you ok in there? El????EL!!!?" Right then Katie decided to kick down the door. She found Eleni un-conscience in a pool of her own blood, and saw the blood flowing from her wrists. "OMG OMG OMG!!!!!!" She ran out of the room and then she quickly called freddy. "PICK UP!!!" "Yo, city mourge" "Freddy so NOT funnie at the moment, I need you to come here quick." She said crying into the phone. "Omg Katie are you ok? Are you at your house? Did someone break in? WHATS WRONG!?!?!!?" "Freddy im at your house just come here its El" And she hung up the phone.  
  
Called her over and asked her if she was improving

she said feels fine it's wonderful - wonderful here

Hex me

Told her I dreampt of a devil that knew her

pale white skin with strawberry gashes all over all over  
  
Freddy ran up the stairs as fast as he could. "What the FUCK is wrong with my sister?" Freddy asked clearly mad Katie didn't tell him on the phone. Katie ran out of the bedroom crying. "Your sisters on her bed I found her in the tub, you might wanna drain the tub, I have to go now, I cant be here, if im here chances are ill loose another friend." "What are you babbling about?" "JUST GO LOOK AT YOUR SISTER…..HURRY!" "Ok ok im going" Freddy walked into the bathroom and looked into the pool of blood. "Holy shit what the FUCK happened mom and dad are gonna be PISSED!!!!!" HE drained the tub and went into Eleni's room. "Eleni you better start explaining right now!" He started screaming, but soon was at a loss of words as he saw Eleni's once white sheets slowly turn crimson red, and saw her once, tan face, now almost as pale as a ghost. He looked at her lips and saw they were slowly turning blue. "Eleni? OMG what happened." He then tried to find where she was bleeding from, so he could try and stop the flow as he called an ambulance. He saw the cuts on her wrist and soon went white to. "You, you cut yourself?" He said quietly. He swallowed hard and picked up his cell phone and dialed 911. "911 how can we help you this ev-" "Listen FUCK your cheerful hello, my sister is DYING and your happily greeting me" "Um sir? Did you want an ambulance? Or just to complain." "YES!!! I want a fucking ambulance you crackhead, and the address is 87 dewey st.(haha isn't that ironic, and no I didn't make it dewey st, because that's the character from SOR, I made it that bc that's actually the name of the st I live on) AND HURRY!!!!!!!" "ok sir, on will be there in 15 minutes. "THANK YOU! Then he hung up.  
  
Watch me fault her

You're living like a disaster

She said kill me faster

With strawberry gashes all over all over  
  
I lay quiet waiting

for her voice to say

"Some things you lose and some things you just give away"  
Scold me

Failed her

If only I'd held on tighter to her pale white skin that twisted

and withered away from me away from me  
  
"Don't worry El, helps gonna be here soon." The ambulance arrived in 10 minutes and by then they were saying how they weren't sure if they could revive her because it turned out, she had been half dead for about an hour and was slowly slipping from then on. "FUCK YOU FIX HER ASSHOLE!!!!!" Freddy cried. "Fix her" he whispered.  
  
Watch me lose her

It's almost like losing myself

Give her my soul and let them take somebody else get away from me Watch me fault her

You're living like a disaster

Kill me faster with Strawberry gashes all over

All over ME  
  
(for all of you still reading after this thank you, And if you truly like the story please review because I only got one review and I don't know if people are reading this and if I should continue or not so REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW !  
Uhm the next chapter will be freddy getting to the hospital with Eleni and weather she dies or not… which reminds me  
  
How many of you want her to die? How many of you want her to live?  
Review with the answer and if not, well then ill kill freddy instead…..MWHAHA!  
BYE!)


	5. At the hospital

!#$& At the hospital &$#!

(OH! For all who are still reading theres gonna be a surprise in the story MWHAHA!)

Freddy had been waiting in the family area for about 3 hours and still no doctors would tell him how his sister was doing. Freddy walked over to the receptionist desk. "Uhm, if the doctors come looking for Freddy Jones, could you tell them he went to go get some coffee." "Sure." Freddy walked down to the cafeteria. It was about 3 oclock in the morning and he was ready to fall asleep. But he wasn't going to let himself sleep in the hospital, not knowing if his sister was okay or not.

Freddy got his coffee, and went upstairs, when he got there he looked at the person who was in the seat he was sitting at. He thought the kid looked his age. He only saw the kid from the back. He had short-longish shaggy brown hair, and Freddy guessed him to stand about 6'4, 2 inches taller then himself. He knew that description sounded familiar. (hehe Only one of my reviewers knows who this is) Freddy decided to go over to him and talk to him, he seemed so familiar yet distant.

He was about 2 feet away from the kid when he shouted. "ZACK!?!?!?" The brown haired kid turned around. "Freddy?" "DUDE, I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" "Well heres the deal, the kid, he came to my house to hurt me for some reason, so I got my gun, he stabbed me like twice, and I shot him, what happened was I didn't want people to know I lived because I thought everyone hated me so I wanted to start a new life, I had Summer play along to, shes the one who told the ambulance on the phone. The person in the coffin, wasn't even me, its amazing what they can do with wax isn't it?" "So you faked your own death? That sounds like something I would do! But why?" "As I said before I felt hated, I didn't wanna overstay my welcome here, and if I was 'alive' people could find out where I went to, that didn't seem like so much fun to me." "Well its great to have you back, dude I missed you soo much, Eleni's been a real wreck without you, she hasn't even cried over Corey's death she's just been sad about you?" "Really? OMG I haven't been able to stop thinking about her, I feel really bad about what I did and ive been wanting to break up with Summer and starting things new with Eleni, but then after she found someone else, I just decided I should forget about her." "I don't know if she'll except ya back yet, but she does have an opening for a friend back." "Awsume"

"So what are you even doing here?" "I heard what happened to Eleni. Summer told me, she found out from Katie, I hope its okay if I wait with you, im really worried." "Yea its good to have someone to wait with, the past three hours here by myself have been HELL!"

"Freddrick Jones" "ITS FREDDY!" He screamed. "Right, Freddy, were not sure what we can do about your sister, when you called the ambulance, she was so far gone, we didn't even know if she was gonna make it here, She did and now they have her on life support, the machine is breathing for her and everything and shes in acoma, are your parents around so that we can see if its alright to pull the plug in 24 hours if she doesn't wake up?" "NO my parents aren't around they left us like, 5 days ago, and no I don't know any numbers to reach them by OR when there coming back and if you pull that plug I will assure you it will be the last thing YOU do." "OK sir, calm down, ill come back and ask you at a better time.

"A better time is this guy high? Does he actually think your gonna tell him yes?" "Hes a doctor they have one track minds, who knows what hes gonna say Zack, who knows"

WHEE!!!!!!! My endings suck...don't hurt me ::cries::


	6. Home and phone callspainted on my heart

!#$& Home and phonecalls &$#!  
  
(grr….i had two chapters ready, but my computer ate them so now I have to redo this chapter…hope its good…oh and it also took me a LONG! Time to update bc I wanted to make the song myself. So uh yea..and this chapter is dedicated to my friend drew bc he helped me ilysfm drew!!!!)  
  
Eleni and Freddy were walking to their house. It was Eleni's first day back from the hospital. She had woken from acoma two weeks ago, and was looking like herself again. She had stitches on her arms that she goes to get taken off at the end of the month. The moment they reached the door the phone rang. After they got in Freddy ran to the phone and answered it. "Hello?" "…." "OH! Hey Katie ive missed you, how are you" "…." "Im good Eleni's back" ".." "Ok ill see ya soon" ".." "You two." ".." "Bye."  
  
"Hey El im going out for a couple of hours ill be back before 6 ok?" "Sure" "K, thanks" "no problem." As Freddy left Eleni started crying, freddy didn't care, he just wanted to be with Katie. Just then the phone rang again. "Don't worry Katie your presious boyfriend will be their for you any minute now." And she hung up. The phone rang again. "I TOLD YOU HE WA-" "HEY! El, its me!" "Zack?" "Yupp" "That's impossible. Hey come have lunch with me, meet me at the park at 3 and ill explain." "Uhm..Okay." "thanks I love you so much" "Yea..bye"  
  
Eleni went upstairs, showered and got dressed, by the time she did that it was ten to 3 so she left for the park. Eleni started walking and passed by Katie house on the way, she heard laughing and people having a good time. 'I hate her!' Eleni said to herself. Before she knew it she was in the park, She looked at all the benches and spotted a tall figure with brown unkept hair and a guitar next to him.  
  
I AM INCREDEBLY BAD WITH CLIFFHANGERS!!! Anyway, the song is gonna be next chapter! Sorry bye!)  
  
!#$& Painted on my heart.&$#!  
  
"So you broke up with Summer two weeks ago for me, even though you didn't even know I was gonna make it. You lied to me yet again. And after all this you still want me to take you back?" "Yes, but don't make up your mind yet, I wanna sing you something, its something I wrote and Ive been trying to get the lyrics just right, ive been working on it for a month ever since we split up. Eleni slightly smiled feeling guilty/happy/sad/and confused. "Ok hear It goes"  
  
"I thought, youd be out of my mind

and id finally found a way to learn to live without you.  
  
I thought,it was just a matter of time

till i had a hundred reasons not to think about you

but its just not so and after all this time i still cant let go  
  
I still got your face

Painted on my heart

Drawn upon my soul

etched upon my memory baby  
  
I still got your kiss

burning on my lips

the touch of your finger tips

cause loves so deep inside of me baby  
  
I was fine

did everything that i can

to get my heart to forget you

but it just cant seem to  
  
i guess its just no use,  
your every part of me

thats still apart of you  
  
I still got your face

Painted on my heart

Drawn upon my soul

etched upon my memory baby  
  
I still got your kiss

burning on my lips

the touch of your finger tips

cause loves so deep inside of me baby  
  
ive still got your face,  
painted on my heart

painted on my heart

painted on my heart  
  
something in your eyes

keeps haunting me and im trying to escape you,

but i know the rain awaits you

to chase you from my mind  
  
I still got your face

Painted on my heart

Drawn upon my soul

etched upon my memory baby  
  
I still got your kiss

burning on my lips

the touch of your finger tips

cause loves so deep inside of me baby  
  
i still got your face

still got your face

painted on my heart

painted on my heart"  
  
Eleni had tear pouring from her eyes. "Now listen to me, I can understand if you don't want me back, and that's fine, but if you do I want you to know im always here and the offers always good." And with that he stood up and walked away leaving Eleni with her messed up thoughts.  
  
(WHEE!! Do you like the song? Did you like this chapter? Did I finally do a good cliffhanger??? HELP ME!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	7. Im not okayi promise

!#$& I'm not okay(I promise)&$#!

(Hello. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I just switched schools and I had to catch up with all that work and then! They wanted to send me to south oaks, for those of you who don't live on Long Island it's a pyshicatric(cant spell) ward. Have you ever heard of the band him? Well I had there song 'Join me in death' on my binder. With a couple of Jack Off Jill songs. So they thought me and (well they thought I had a boyfriend) were thinking about suicide...these people REALLY need to mind there own buiness. Ok im gonna stop now. This chapter's song is Im not okay(I promise) by my chemical romance. I seriously dislike them all except that song. But its my friends favorite song and band and todays her birthday so. HAPPY SWEET 16 HESSIFER!!!!! Her real name is heather its just me, and all her really close friends call her that and heafer......And I know what your thinking. I should be shot for going on and on and on with useless bable when theres a chapter to be written...am I right? Okay...ON WITH THE STORY!!! ::cheering::) Jhehe look it's a smily face!!! Really im done now...

_Well if you wanted honesty_

_That's all you had to say_

_I never want to let you down_

_Or have you go _

_Its better off this way_

_For all the dirty looks._

Eleni had fought with herself back and fourth for the past week, on weather she should give Zack a second chance. She really liked being with him. And she really loved the song. But she didn't want to get hurt again. She was thinking about calling Zack and Katie, and talking to both of them about this, when she heard a voice calling her. "LENI!! COME DOWN HERE! ITS TIME FOR YOUR THEREPY SESSION!" When she got out of the hospital. The doctor recommended therapy or King Park Pyshciatric. She didn't really feel like missing out on a whole chunk of her teenage years. There the best years of your life. So she went with therapy. Granted that if she ever cut again(they checked during there sessions)she would have to go to the ward. So she stayed clear of that by her trusted rubber band.(so she could snap it on her skin instead of cutting) "Alright im coming."

_For photographs_

_your boyfriend took_

_Remember when _

_you broke your foot_

_From jumping out the second floor._

"So, Eleni. Is there anything that bothering you today that we should focus on?" "Not that I could think of Dr.Calvo."

"Ok then how about how you feel about this whole thing that has just happened to you, lets talk about this. From the start of the problem"

"Do I have to?"

"Would you rather be in the ward?"

"No!"

"Then im listening."

Eleni sighed at this. She really didn't feel like talking about it. She thought she might actually cry if she had to go back to remembering it.

"Well. About a month ago I guess it was, I went to my boyfriends house for our usual movie/pizza night.(I don't know if this is what I said before but forgive me because I forgot what I said before ( ...) In the middle of the movie he says 'Hey El, theres something ive been meaning to tell you for a while' he said while getting a bit fidigty. I know its not good news so I say what? With tears filling up with my eyes. He says. Ive been seeing someone else, for two years. So I scream at him, that's basically the same amount of time that we've been going out. And he says sorry but its over. So then I say Fine whatever, whos the girl? And he says Summer. Who was my best friend. Kinda sorta, at the time I guess. Anyway then a couple of days later. Hes on the news with the kid I had a date with that night and it says both of them are dead. I go to there funeral's blah blah blah I come home. Im stressed and then I cut my leg shaving and it felt good. So I decided if I did it on my wrists and deeper. I'd feel even better. So that's basically the gist." It took her about 45 minutes to say the whole thing, through crying, and points where she didn't want to continue but did anyway. "Ok, hmm well that's all the time we have for today, but maybe we can talk about one problem at a time every session? Does that work?" "Sure" "Ok great, ill see you in a week." "Yeah, see you"

_Im not okay, Im not woahkaay_

_Im not woahkaay. You wear me out._

When Eleni got home, she went upstairs to her room and dialed Zack's number. "Hello?"

"Hey is Zack there?"

"This is him, who's calling?"

"Its Eleni."

"Oh HEY!!"

"Hi, Uhm ive been thinking about your question"

"And?"

"And...and I accept" She said a little unsure of what she was doing.

"Really? OMG THAT'S SOOO GREAT!"

"Yeah, Eleni and Zack back together, has a nice ring" She added getting a little used to the fact that this is what might make her happy so she should go with it.

"Ok well, El im really sorry but I gotta go I gotta take my cousin to the store."

"Oh, ok"

"Ill talk to you later I promise."

"Ok"

"I love you, remember that!"

"haha, I love you to, and ill remember it always"

"Bye"

"Bye"

_What will it take to show you that_

_That its not the life it seems_

_(im not okay)_

_I told you time and time again_

_You sing the words_

_But still(im not okay) don't know_

_what it means_

_To be a joke and look_

_Another line without a hook_

_I hold you close while we both shook_

_For the last time_

_Take a good hard look_

After that she decided to call Katie.

"Hello?"

"Hey, is Katie there?"

"THERES NO KATIE HERE PLEASE STOP CALLING!" The lady was crying and seemed shook up about something.

"Uhm, sorry I must have the wrong number, but could I ask whats wrong? You seem awfully sad?"

"JUST STOP CALLING!!!!!!!" the lady shouted. And then hung up.

Hmm.. maybe I did dial the wrong number. Eleni thought to herself. She decided to go take a shower. She came out an hour later, wearing her Winnie the pooh PJ's and saw her brother yelling at someone on the phone. "Listen lady! I don't know if you just moved in with them and you're her grandma and are trying to protect her from people but she's my girlfriend so KINDLY PUT HER THE FUCK ON THE PHONE YOU STUPID WHORE!!!"

"..."

"ASSHOLE! They hung up on me" He shouted at Eleni. "Uhm, who were ya calling?" She asked trying to get her brother from screaming at her about the lady. "I was trying to call Katie but this dumb bitch wouldn't give her the phone she kept saying 'THERES NO KATIE HERE STOP CALLING!!!' and she was crying. What a retard is it really that hard to handle a telephone conversation?"

"Freddy, I tried calling Katie earlier and got the same lady, maybe her phone line got crossed or we both dialed the number wrong or she changed her number." "No El, I was just talking to her yesterday" "Freddy those things can change in a matter of seconds, and what you should do is call that lady and appoligize, she might have a lot on her mind I mean she was crying, and it wasn't because you were yelling at her. When I called her she was crying to" "Fine, whatever, I don't care at the moment. I JUST WANT TO TALK TO KATIE!" "Why do you want to talk to her so bad?" "Well for one shes my girlfriend and I love her, and for two she went out with a bunch of people from her job and she wasn't sure where there taking her and im just scared." He answerd. And Eleni saw a little tear go down his cheek. Quickly he wiped it away and said "Im gonna go watch a movie, wanna come?" "Nah im fine. Im just gonna do some homework I guess." Freddy left and went downstairs and Eleni got her journal out from under her bed.

_Im not okay, Im not woahkaay_

_Im not woahkaay. You wear me out._

_Forget about the_

_Dirty looks_

_The photographs _

_Your boyfriend took_

_You said you read me _

_Like a book_

_But the pages are_

_All torn and frayed now_

'Dear diary,

Today was really weird. I had my first therapy appointment and then when I came home I called Zack, and after hearing his voice. I really wanted to go back out with him again so I told him I would. Then I was gonna call Katie but I got this really weird crying lady. I thought I must have dialed the wrong number so I decided to take a shower and figured id call her later. Anyway when I come out of the shower. I see my brother yelling at this lady and then he was hung up on so he started screaming. I told him the phone lines are probably crossed or something. Then he explained why he was so frustrated and needed to talk to her. I hope shes okay. I mean she probably is shes Kaite. Oh well ill try her cell later. ::smacks self in head:: DUUH!! Me and Freddy could have done that all along. O well hes watching a movie now. Im gonna go downstairs and tell him then we'll call Katie, we'll probably end up watching the movie together and falling asleep on the couch, So if anything new happeneds with the Katie thing ill give ya the update.

Hugs and kisses

Eleni.

_Im okay, Im okay_

_Im okay now (Im okay now)_

_But you really need to listen_

_To me now, because im telling _

_You the truth I mean this_

_Im okay, (trust me)_

_Im not okay, Im not woahkay_

_Well im not okay im not o'fucking kay_

_(im not okay)Im not woahkaaaaaayyy_

_(kaay)_

( I might update with another chapter in about an hour? How was this one? Don't kill me if the song sucks please oh yeah and i might update my other story too its been forever since i updated that one bc i HAVE no idea where thats going but o well people seem to like it more so i should probably work on that one b4 updating this one right? tell me what you think. )


	8. Piano man

!#$& Piano Man &$#!

"_Its nine o'clock on a Saturday_

_Regular crowd shuffles in_

_Theres an old man sitting next to me_

_Making love to his tonic and gin._

Eleni had just woken up, to hear her favorite song on the radio. It was about 12 o'clock on a Friday morning, well afternoon, and she had been singing along to the song.

_He said son can you play me a memory_

_Im not really sure how it goes_

_But its sad and its sweet_

_And I knew it complete_

_When I wore a younger mans clothes._

_Sing us a song you're the piano man_

_Sing us a song tonight_

_Were all in the mood for a melody_

_And you've got us feeling alright_

_Now John at the bar is a friend of mine_

_He gets me my drinks for free_

_And hes quick with a joke_

_Or to light up your smoke_

_But there's some place that he'd rather be_

_He says Bill I believe this is killing me_

_As the smile ran away from his face_

_Well im sure that I could be a movie star_

_If I could get out of this place_

_Now Paul is a real-estate novelist_

_Who never had time for a wife_

_And he's talking to Davey_

_Who's still in the navy_

_And probably will be for life._

_And the Waitress is practicing politics_

_As the buiness men slowly get stoned_

_Yes their sharing a drink they call loneliness_

_But its better then drinking alone_

_Sing us a song you're the piano man_

_Sing us a song tonight_

_Well we're all in the mood for a melody_

_And you've got us feeling alright_

_It's a pretty good crowd_

_For a Saturday_

_And the manager gives me a smile_

_Cause he knows that its me_

_They've been coming to see_

_To forget about life for a while_

_And the piano sounds like a carnival_

_And the microphone smells like a beer_

_And they sit at the bar_

_And put bread in my jar_

_And say man what are you doing here_

_Sing us a song you're the piano man_

_Sing us a song tonight_

_Well we're all in the mood for a melody_

_And you've got us feeling alright"_

Eleni felt a lot better then she had in days after singing. She always loved to sing. Even though she wasn't a singer in the band, she could sing very well and just like to do it for fun. She got out of her bed and grabed her 'doors' shirt and a pair of black and blue pants that said caffeine across them, and went to go take a shower. She came out all dressed and ready about a half an hour later. Went over to her mirror and did her hair and her make up, and then turned her radio back on. She was gonna sing some more if she could find a song she liked.

She found a song she liked on 102.3 wbab. (it's a classic rock station here)

"_So long ago I don't remember when_

_that when they say I lost my only friend_

_they said she died easily of a broken heart disease_

_as I listened through the cemetery trees_

_I seen the sun coming up at the funeral at dawn_

_The long broken arm of human law_

_Now it always seemed such a waste_

_She always had a pretty face_

_So I wondered why she hung around this place_

_Hey, come on try a little_

_Nothing is forever_

_Theres got to be something better then in the middle_

_But me and Cinderella can put it all together_

_We can drive it home with one head light_

_She said it's cold_

_It feels like Independence Day_

_And I can't break away from this parade_

_But there's got to be an opening_

_Somewhere here in front of me_

_Through this maze of ugliness and greed_

_And I seen the sun up ahead_

_At the county line bridge_

_Sayin' all there's good and nothingness is dead_

_We'll run until she's out of breath_

_She ran until there's nothin' left_

_She hit the end-it's just her window ledge_

_Hey, come on try a little_

_Nothing is forever_

_Theres got to be something better then in the middle_

_But me and Cinderella can put it all together_

_We can drive it home with one head light_

_Well this place is old_

_It feels just like a beat up truck_

_I turn the engine, but the engine doesn't turn_

_Well it smells of cheap wine & cigarettes_

_This place is always such a mess_

_Sometimes I think I'd like to watch it burn_

_I'm so alone, and I feel just like somebody else_

_Man, I ain't changed, but I know I ain't the same_

_But somewhere here in between the city walls of dyin' dreams_

_I think her death it must be killin' me_

_Hey, come on try a little_

_Nothing is forever_

_Theres got to be something better then in the middle_

_But me and Cinderella can put it all together_

_We can drive it home with one head light"_

Freddy walked into the room clapping. He had been there since the first chorus. Eleni stood up. She never really liked a crowed. That mainly why Freddy stayed quiet. He really liked her voice but never really heard it. "So?" Eleni said. "So what?" "Sew buttons on tin cans with aluminum thread, no. What did you want?" "Oh well, I still cant get in touch with Katie. Her cells on but she's not answering, if she wants to talk to me she'll call me. So I decided that maybe you and I can go on a rode trip type thing. Sound cool or am I gonna be all alone" Freddy said a little bit of pain present in his voice. "Yea, sure ill come. There's nothing better then being with my dear little Fredrick." "NO ONE! I REPEAT NO ONE! Ever calls me that." "Oh you know you like it when I call you that." "Fine whatever, pack some stuff and cd's we can sing in the car." "Hahaha, freddy sing? Now this I gotta see." Eleni decided she should go pack now and shooed her brother out of her room to go get himself ready. Within an hour they were packed and ready to go.


	9. Lola

!#$& LoLa &$#!

(this song is one of my other favorite songs and an inside joke so im gonna use this because when me and my friends go on car trips this song is always with us)

Freddy and Eleni had been on the road for three hours. They had sang various Billy Joel/Elton John/Led Zepplin/ Twisted Sister and so on and so forth. "So where are we going?" "Hmm.. I don't know, where do you wanna go?" "How about California?" "Uhm sure." "Hey Freddy?" "Yea?" "Put on our favorite car song?" "Anytime." And they both started singing along.

"_I met her in a club down in old Soho_

_where you drink champagne and it tastes just like Cherry Cola_

_C-O-L-A Cola._

_She walked up to me and she asked me to dance._

_I asked her her name and in a dark brown voice she said, "Lola"_

_L-O-L-A Lola, lo lo lo Lola_

_Well, I'm not the world's most physical guy,_

_but when she squeesed me tight she nearly broke my spine_

_Oh my Lola, lo lo lo Lola, lo lo lo Lola_

_Well, I'm not dumb but I can't understand_

_why she walks like a woman and talks like a man_

_Oh my Lola, lo lo lo Lola, lo lo lo Lola_

_Well, we drank champagne and danced all night,_

_under electric candlelight,_

_she picked me up and sat me on her knee,_

_She said, "Little boy won't you come home with me?"_

_Well, I'm not the world's most passionate guy,_

_but when I looked in her eyes,_

_I almost fell for my Lola,_

_Lo lo lo Lola, lo lo lo Lola_

_I pushed her away. I walked to the door._

_I fell to the floor. I got down on my knees._

_I looked at her, and she at me._

_Well that's the way that I want it to stay._

_I always want it to be that way for my Lola._

_Lo lo lo Lola._

_Girls will be boys, and boys will be girls._

_It's a mixed up, muddled up, shook up world,_

_except for Lola. Lo lo lo Lola. Lo lo lo Lola._

_Well I left home just a week ago,_

_and I never ever kissed a woman before,_

_Lola smiled and took me by the hand,_

_she said, "Little boy, gonna make you a man."_

_Well I'm not the world's most masculine man,_

_but I know what I am and that I'm a man,_

_so is Lola._

_Lo lo lo Lola. Lo lo lo Lola."_

They both started laughing. "That is one of the funniest songs ever written" Eleni said with mini fits of laughter now and then." "Most defiantly, but its kinda disturbing." "True" Eleni switched the cd to the next track.

"_Is this the real life, is this just fantasy_

_Caught in a landslide, no escape from reality _

_Open your eyes, look up to the skies and see _

_I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy _

_Because I'm easy come, easy go, little high, little low_

_Anyway the wind blows, doesn't really matter to me_

_...to me _

_Mama, just killed a man, put a gun against his head_

_Pulled my trigger, now he's dead _

_Mama, life had just begun_

_But now I've gone and thrown it all away_

_Mama oooh... Didn't mean to make you cry _

_If I'm not back again this time tomorrow _

_Carry on, carry on, as if nothing really matters_

_Too late, my time has come, sends shivers down my spine _

_Body's aching all the time _

_Goodbye everybody, I've got to go_

_Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth _

_Mama oooh (any way the wind blows) _

_I don't want to die, I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all _

_I see a little silhouetto of a man_

_Scaramouche, scaramouche, will you do the Fandango_

_Thunderbolt and lightning, very very frightening me _

_Galileo (Galileo) _

_Galileo (Galileo) _

_Galileo figaro (Magnifico)_

_But I'm just a poor boy and nobody loves me_

_He's just a poor boy from a poor family _

_Spare him his life from this monstrosity _

_Easy come easy go, will you let me go _

_Bismillah! No, we will not let you go, let him go_

_Bismillah! We will not let you go, let him go _

_Bismillah! We will not let you go, let me go _

_Will not let you go, let me go _

_Will not let you go let me go _

_No, no, no, no, no, no, no _

_Mama mia, mama mia, mama mia let me go_

_Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me, for me, for me _

_So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye _

_So you think you can love me and leave me to die _

_Oh baby, can't do this to me baby _

_Just gotta get out, just gotta get right out of here_

_Nothing really matters, anyone can see_

_Nothing really matters, nothing really matters to me_

_Any way the wind blows..." (_I was gonna use twisted sister but I couldn't find lyrics and im too lazy to type them all plus, I don't have the time bc its my brothers birthday and I gotta get off this computer after this because he is a crackhead!)

"I love that song." "Me to" "Hey El" "Hmm?" She asked, Kind of tired. "We should do this more often" "Yea we should"


	10. Wake me up when september ends

!#$& Wake me up When September Ends &$#!

(a/n. I am sad to say that this story is coming to an end. I think about 3-5 more chapters should do it. I already have the ending ones because I know exactly how I want this to end. I just don't know how many more chapters is going to take to get to that chapter so. EnJoY.)

_Summer has come and past_

_The innocent can never last_

_Wake me up when September ends_

_Like my fathers come to pass_

_7 years has gone so fast _

_Wake me up when September ends_

"Finally there's band practice again" Michelle said. Walking into Dewey's apartment the Saturday after Freddy and Eleni got back from their trip. They hadn't been able to stay as long as they hoped. For one the band needed them back. And for two, Katie still hadn't called Freddy back and he was worried sick.

About an hour after practice was suppose to start, Michelle yelled at Dewey to stop everyone. "Dewey I know you said Katie is late sometimes, but she's never **this** late. Its been an hour. Im gonna call her mother." "Okay you do that, but she's probably just sick." "Im still calling." Michelle said, walking into the kitchen.

_Here comes the rain again_

_Falling from the stars_

_Drenched in my pain again_

_Becoming who we are_

_As my memory rests_

_But never forget what I lost_

_Wake me up when September ends_

Michelle walked pack into the room where the band was, looking panic-stricken yet, trying to hold herself together. "Dewey." She said really low, but if anyone saw her face, they knew it was ment to be a yell. "Dewey" She said again more firmly. Instead of getting Dewey's attettion, she got Alicia's. "What's wrong?" Alicia mouthed. It wasn't her turn to sing yet, Zack's guitar solo was now. "Get Dewey" Michelle said in the same voice she used before. "DEWEY!!!" Alicia shouted through the microphone. "OW!" Was Dewey's reply. "Dewey something's wrong with Michelle."

_Summer has come and past_

_The innocent can never last_

_Wake me up when September ends_

_Ring out the bells again_

_Like we did when spring began_

_Wake me up when September ends_

Dewey motioned for everyone to stop playing. "What is it **NOW** Michelle." He replied, acting as though she interrupted him to tell him that his house was a mess. "It-it was Katie's mother im sure it was, it was the right number I dialed it twice. Its on speed dial." "What **are** you babbling about" Dewey was still pissed she interrupted practice. "Dewey, its Katie. I called her house" She said, pulling herself back together with every word. "I- I called her house. Im sure it was hers, ive been calling the same number everyday since I was four. And her mother answered. I knew it was her mother, it sounds like her mother. But when I called her mother just kept saying. 'Stop calling here, stop calling here I don't know anyone named Katie, theres no one here by Katie' but she was crying to" Michelle said now starting to cry. "Yeah, I got the same thing everytime I called her house. Her mother is a bitch holy shit, does she not know she named her daughter Katie?" Freddy said. "Freddy, you dimwit, she's not a bitch, she's upset. And I know something happened to Katie, that's why her mothers crying. I am going to figure it out, is anyone coming with me?"

_Here comes the rain again_

_Falling from the stars_

_Drenched in my pain again_

_Becoming who we are_

_As my memory rests_

_But never forgets what I lost._

_Wake me up, when September ends._

The whole band walked out into the cold October air. Dewey kept shouting behind them to come back. He still wanted practice, and to look for Katie later. No one agreed and so, the kids were outside by themselves trying to find out what happened to Katie. "So Michelle you came up with the plan, what do we do?" Zack asked, wanting to get right to the point. He was very cold and him and Eleni were going to go get coffee at the local starbucks after this. "Well first I thought we'd pay a little visit to her mother. She didn't move. I live right next to her I would have seen the truck. So she **might** have changed her number but that's it." "Okay then lets go." About a half an hour later, they all got to Katie's house. 'knock knock knock' Each band member pounded once on the door.

Katie's mother answered the door. "Hello?" She said. It was very muffled and incoherent considering she'd been crying for the past couple of days. "Hello Mrs. Brown. I'm Michelle Green. And these are all of Katie's friends, we were wondering if we could talk to you for a while." "THERE IS NO KATIE HERE!" And Mrs. Brown slammed the door and all the kids heard her cry even louder. "Great, just great! Her own MOTHER! Wont even talk about her what are we gonna do." Michelle had already answered his question without him realizing it first. 'Knock knock knock' Everyone looked up and saw Michelle pounding on the door. "I said there was no Katie here now can you please leave?" "NO! I cannot leave because I know you are lying. True she might not be here but please tell us where she is and don't give us that bullshit that you don't know her because I have lived next-door to you all my life and I used to come here and play with Katie and you were here!" "Fine, fine! It is all true, come inside!"

_Summer has come and past_

_The innocent can never last_

_Wake me up when September ends_

_Like my fathers come to pass_

_20 years has gone so fast_

_Wake me up when September ends_

The band made themselves comfortable as Mrs. Brown directed them to as she made them hot chocolate. When she served everyone she quietly said. "Please do any of you know where my baby is" She looked really hopeful. "Uhm, we're sorry Mrs. Brown, we don't know where Katie is, we were wondering if you knew where she was. Did she mention going anywhere?" "Yes, yes. She mentioned going out with friends from work. And then she called me, and she was in trouble its on my answering machine if any of you would like to listen to it, I picked up the phone too late." "Oh that would be great" Michelle answered. They all walked over with Mrs. Brown to her answering machine. Here you go.

_Wake me up when September ends_

_Wale me up when September ends._

"**Mom, Mom are you there?"**

"**Yes, im here whats wrong?"**

"**There's someone chasing me and I don't know who it is, mom you have to help me" Katie started crying frantically. **

"**Sweetie, where are you. I'll come I just need to know where you are," Everyone looked to Mrs. Brown who had new tears rolling down her eyes.**

"**I, I'm two blocks away from Freddy's. Please mom their catching up to me"**

"**Sweetheart im comm.-"**

"**Mom. Help they have me there" At that point the phone went dead.**

"Oh my god! That's so horrible. I am soo sorry Mrs. Brown. But we have some news that might cheer you up." "Whats that." "We're all going to go out and find Katie, no matter how long it takes." "Oh thank you, the police said they couldn't do anything because they think im lying. Oh please find my Katie" "Don't worry we will" The band left to go check everyone who could be a suspect. Greenwood wasn't a very big city. Everyone knew everyone else. Usually there weren't any problems but sometimes things just happen.


	11. Take me

!#$& Take Me &$#!

_Take me_

_And let me in_

_Don't break me_

_And shut me out_

_So take me_

_And let me in_

_Don't break me _

_And shut me out._

Everyone went back to Freddy and Eleni's house. They were parentless. There parents decided they'd rather live by themselves so now Freddy and Eleni lived alone. And it was the biggest house. They took out the phone book. There were only 7 pages. "Pretty pathetic huh? How could some one here take her?" Marta asked. "Gee Marta, I don't know, there's just oh so many people who could help her!" Freddy said sarcasticly. He had secretly always hated Marta. She wasn't exactly smart. And she was really annoying. But he dealed. "Soooory!" She answerd back. "Ok so who do we check first?" "Hmm. How about we start all the way at the end of town and then work our way around. Or we could spilt up and have one group take the north and one take the south and we'll meet in the middle?" "I think idea one works best." "Okay so idea one it is"

_I lit my pain on fire_

_I watched it all burn down_

_And now im dancing in the ashes_

_And there's no one else around_

_Cause I wanna be part of something_

_This is just the story of a broken song_

The teens had searched every house except for two. The Hathaway's and The Sheldon's. The Sheldon's were new. They lived right next to the Hathaway's and two blocks away from Freddy and Eleni. They had a son and a daughter that were the bands age (I don't know if I mentioned before but their 15) and they didn't really seem like the kidnapping type. But then again, why would the Hathaway's kidnap Katie? They went to the Sheldon's door and Emily answerd. "Hello?" "Uh, Hey Emily? Right, Yeah im Freddy, im in your English class, and these are my friends. Zack, Michelle, Marta, Lenard, Macro, Tomika, Alicia, Frankie, Lawrence, and my sister Eleni." "Uhm, ok?" "Yea, sorry to bother you but about a week ago our friend Katie Brown went missing and we were wondering if you've seen her, or anyone with her?" "Uhm, the other night, I guess it was about 3 nights ago, I saw that girl that's usually with you, that lives next to me talking on the phone screaming to Katie or something. But I haven't physically met a Katie yet." "Oh, ok sorry to bother you." "Its okay sorry I couldn't help." And she closed the door. "Well then I guess our suspect is the Hathaway's. "Freddy, your KIDDING! Summer and Katie are best friends. Why would they Hathaway's have her." "Hmm good point, maybe its not someone from this city, lets go back to my house and brain storm."

_As days go by_

_My heart grows cold_

_I can't seem to let this all pass me by_

_So take me _

_And let me in_

_Don't break me_

_And shut me out._

? ? Katie's Kidnapper ? ?

"It has been a week and still no Freddy! What is wrong with that boyfriend of yours?" Said a very ghostly voice. "He'll come, he's just not very bright. Why me, why out of all the band members did you need me?" "Because Posh Spice. Freddy loves you more then anyone can say, and I can return that love to him, but there's one thing in my way." "Let me guess me" "Very good Katie, your not as dumb as I thought you are." "Who are you exactly." "That is for you to never find out, Well you will eventually but by then Freddy will be mine, and you, you will be dead my friend." "Uh huh." "Can I ask one question?" "Sure" "Can you at least take the ropes from around my legs off this positions kind of uncomfortable." "Oh, fine!" And then for the first time in a week Katie saw her kidnapper. She stood about 5'3. She looked about 15. She had dirty blonde hair and pale grey eyes." "Uhm, I don't think you've ever seen you before." Katie said, just as her legs were being untied. The girl walked away and still standing in the light, back towards Katie, said "Katie, Katie, Katie. That hurts. To not know your best friend is truly breath taking." "Uhm, Eleni?" At that point the kidnapper took off a wig and took out some contacts. "Easily fooled, aren't you." "Su-su-Summer?" "Yea, hurts doesn't it?"

_Im burning in the heavens_

_And im drowning in a hell_

_And my sun is in acoma_

_And none of my friends can tell_

_That im reaking out and getting nothing_

_This is just a story of a broken song._

? ? Freddy's ? ?

"Look its 5 o' clock in the morning. Can we please sleep first." Zack complained "Wait Zack I think I finally have it" Freddy looked around the room, Zack was the only one curtious enough to ask. Everyone had been asleep and Zack was still awake. "Yea sure Zack." Zack got into bed and Freddy went upstairs. He got his pocket knife and his cell phone. "Don't worry Katie. I haven't given up on you"

_As days go by_

_My heart grows cold_

_I can't seem to let this all pass me by_

_So take me _

_And let me in_

_Don't break me_

_And shut me out._

Freddy walked outside of his house, closing the door very carefully so he didn't wake anyone up. He walked to Summer's house. It took him a half an hour to get there because he wasn't really walking. He was strolling and their blocks were long. When he got their he knocked on the door. Summer's parents were dead and she lived by herself to so no chance of getting in trouble really.

"DING DONG!"

? ? Summer's house ? ?

"He'll be here Summer I know he will and he'll save me and he's rather kill himself then date you." "Oh we'll see about tha-""DING DONG!" "The guest has just arrived.

_So take me_

_And let me in  
Don't break me_

_And shut me out_

_Don't shut me out_

_Does anyone around me feel the same_

_Put your fist up and bench your pain_

_Does anyone around me feel the same_

_Put your fist up and bench your pain._

Summer walked down three flights of stairs. She put Katie in the attic and it was a 5 floor house (including the basement and attic). "Im coming!" She came to the door and opened it. "Hello?" "Yea hi Summer, lets stop with the bullshit where's Katie?" "What do you mean where's Katie, try her house! Honestly when I thought you couldn't get any stupider." "Yea ok I don't believe you let me search your house!" "Fine go ahead you wont find anything." Freddy searched all 5 floors while Summer was downstairs making tea. He came down 3 hours later.

_Does anyone around me feel the same_

_Put your fist up and bench your pain_

_Does anyone around me feel the same_

_Put your fist up and bench your pain._

_As days go by_

_My heart grows cold_

_I can seem to let this all pass me by_

_So take me   
And let me in_

_Don't break me _

_And shut me out._

_So take me_

_And let me in_

_Don't break me _

_And shut me out_

"Okay I searched your house, but the attic wasn't open, so that's a little suspicious" "Uhm, Freddy I've told the band a million times! Not even I can get into that attic. It was my mom and dad's special place, they had a key for it, it was always with my dad and in his will he wanted to be buried with it. So no one could ever see the place where they first met each other. Which I find kinda weird because who **meets **someone for the first time in an attic!" "Ok summer I get it. Anyway I gotta go everyone's back at my place sleeping. You should come considering you should have been there in the first place." "Sorry Freddy I cant I really want to be alone right now, good luck with Katie, call me if you find anything okay?" "Yea sure. Night summer." "Night." And with that freddy was gone.

_As days go by_

_My heart grows cold_

_I cant seem to let this all pass me by_

_Take me_

_Don't break me_


	12. Getting away with murder

!#$& Getting Away With Murder &$#!

_Somewhere beyond happiness and sadness_

_I need to calculate _

_What creates my own madness_

_And im addicted to your punishment_

_And you're the master_

_And I am waiting for disaster._

Another week had past since Freddy went looking for Katie at Summer's. No one could think of any where else she could be so they gave up. It was a hard decision but, everyone thought it was best. So they went on with their lifes and told Mrs. Brown they couldn't do it and that they were really sorry. And she forgave them and told them that she hoped they they could get on with their lives.

_I feel irrational so confrontational_

_To tell the truth I am getting away with murder_

_It is impossible to never tell the truth_

_But the reality is im getting away with murder_

"So Katie, I gave up. Now I figure. Just killing you Freddy will be so sad he'll need a shoulder to cry on. And that shoulder's gonna be mine." "So your just gonna kill me to get what you want. That's sweet" "Isnt it though and I have it planned perfectly." "Oh yea how?" "Im not telling you." And then Summer walked up to Katie and stabbed her twice in the side and once between each of her ribs. Then she got a gun and shot Katie thrice(three times) in the head and once in the stomach. Then she picked up Katie's dead body and then she called out her window. "Johnny I could use your help now." Johnny was Summer's older brother. He was on the wrestling team and very strong. It was his job (after Summer killed Katie) to bring her to the lake that the kids always went to when they were little. And just dump her body there, after cleaning all fingerprints off of course.

_Getting away, getting away, getting away_

I drink my drink and I don't even want to  
I think my thoughts when I don't even need to  
I never look back cause I don't even want to  
And I dont need to, because I'm getting away with murder

Summer threw away all the evidence anyone could use to accuse her and ran into her room, turned on her cd player, shut her door, and started singing along to the papa roach song which she thought, fit her very well at the moment.

"_I feel irrational, so confrontational  
To tell the truth I am getting away with murder  
It is impossible to never tell the truth  
But the reality is I'm getting away with murder_

Getting away, getting away, getting away  
Getting away, getting away, getting away  
Getting away, getting away, getting away  
Murder

Somewhere beyond hapiness and sadness  
I need to calculate what creates my own madness  
And I'm addicted to your punishments  
And I'm your master, and I am craving this disaster

I feel irrational, so confrontational  
To tell the truth I am getting away with murder  
It is impossible to never tell the truth  
But the reality is I'm getting away with murder

Getting away, getting away, getting away

I feel irrational, so confrontational  
To tell the truth I am getting away with murder  
It is impossible to never tell the truth  
But the reality is I'm getting away with murder"


	13. Three years laterFreddy's Flashback

!#$& Three years later, and the flashback. &$#!

(a/n this is the second to last chapter. It has no song its just....blah? Anyway. After this im gonna continue working on clear hearts and grey flowers if people are still interested...or ill start a new one bc I personally think CHGF sux ass. Ok well I hope you enjoy the last two chapters...please review and tell me if you liked them!)

It had been three years since Katie's death. The band was now 18 and Zack and Eleni were engaged to be married. Freddy was doing horribly. He didn't eat or sleep regularly. He was on several different medications all for depression. And was seeing a therapist everyday. Freddy would have flashbacks of all the times he had spent with Katie. They would always bring a smile to his face. Aside from one in-particular.

? ? Freddy's Flashback ? ?

The police knocked on Freddy and Eleni's door. Eleni had been cooking and Freddy and Zack were playing cards at the table. It had been 3 months since Katie hadn't returned home that day in October. Everyone gave up looking for her, and hope of her ever showing up, so they rarely thought about her and tried to refrain from talking about her. Freddy had gotten up to answer the door. He couldn't think of who it could possibly be. True it was Christmas. But he's parents decided they didn't want to leave their buiness trip. And decided Eleni and Freddy were perfectly capable without them and they never called either. Katie's dad would always come over to play cards with the boys. But he commited suicide shortly after Katie mom died in a car crash in June. It was a cold December night and it was nights like this that Freddy did remember Katie. He remembered her always coming over to watch movies and sit by the fire. All the nights they'd go outside and stay out till 3 in the morning having snowball fights. Then coming in for cups of hot cocoa. Freddy came out of his trance and realized he was at the door. He opened it.

"Hello, Is there a Mr. Fredrick Anthony Jones here?" A police officer asked, Freddy could see he wasn't here to arrest him, or give him good news. He swallowed hard.

"Uhm, I am, and its Freddy if you don't mind." He replied

"Of course Sorry. Uhm could I come in for a minute. I also know that this is where a Zachary Taylor Mooningham and Eleni Nicole Jones resides." The police officer said.

"Uhm yea they do, but its Zack and Leni, if you don't mind, we hate the full names."

"Of course."

"Ok so just follow that hallway down and take a seat."

Freddy and the officer made it into the kitchen within minutes. Eleni turned around to announce she was ready to play cards now when she spotted the officer. "OH MY- FREDDY WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU!!!!!!!!" "Calm down sweetie I don't think he's here for Freddy, or Freddy would have A) been in cuffs or B) the officer would be un-conscience." Zack said calmly to Eleni. "Good point I suppose. So uhm, would you like any coffee, tea, or uhm our Christmas dinners gonna be done in a little while, your welcome to join us." "A cup of coffee would be great thanks and as much as I would love a meal here because you all look like really swell people and a really good bunch to hang around with im gonna have to pass because my wife and kids expecting me." "Oh, well that sounds really nice. So what brings you here? The nearest police station is two towns over." "Well, Miss. Jones, I'm going to need all of you to sit down." "Uh, ok" And Eleni made her way to the seat next to her brother. Zack, Freddy, and Eleni were all looking at the police officer with the same expression, confusion.

"Ok, I am aware that the browns are not uhm, capable of hearing any news at the moment. And they left Mr. Fredri- Freddy, in charge if anything happened, Now I am sure you are aware that-"The officer began but was interrupted by Freddy. "Does this have anything to do with Katie?" Freddy said. You could see the pain clearly in his chocolaty brown eyes as tears threatened to fall, and he just barely choked out 'Katie'. "Well yes it does" "Oh my god, HAVE YOU FOUND HER!" Freddy said, you could now see specks of hazel dancing around his eyes and he almost hugged the officer. "Uhm, you could say that." The officer replied almost robotically. "What do you mean 'you could say that' what's wrong with Katie, she's okay right?" "He hasn't been taking her being gone to well" Zack whispered to the officer. "Well Freddy, We found her, out by Lake Ronkakama apparently you all hung out their when you were kids? Uhm, she was indeed kidnapped and someone apparently wanted her to do something she wasn't willing to do and she was stabbed, shot, and then thrown near the lake. She's at the morgue right now being worked on. She's been like this for at least 2 and a half years. So we really couldn't save her. I'm really sorry. I hope you enjoy your Christmas." And with that the officer got up and left.

Freddy ran up to his room crying. Eleni and Zack sat at the table talking, thinking of possible funeral arrangements Katie might have liked, for about an hour. Then Eleni excused herself to go talk to her brother. She walked up the stairs of her once familiar house. It didn't feel the same anymore. Their were no more band practices. No more band sleepovers. No more happy moments. Everything died right in that moment the police officer brought the reality of Katie's death.

::To be continued:: (Sorry about killing Katie, but I can promise you something. There will be a happy ending NO MORE DYING!)


	14. Ill be there for you

!#$& I'll be there for you &$#!

'Knock, knock, knock' "Go....... Away" Freddy managed to choke out between fits of tears. "No Freddy, I'm not leaving you like this. You need me. Come on, can I please come in." "Ugh.... Fine..... The..... Doors...... Open." Eleni walked into her brothers room and sat beside him on his bed. "Freddy, im really sorry about Katie. You and her were really close. And she didn't deserve to die, but it was something that couldn't be stopped and I know that shes watching over you and she doesn't want to see you like this. Look at it this way, her time might be up and yours isn't, so live your life **for** her." "Thanks El." "No problem, and always remember I'm **ALWAYS!** Here for you ok" "Ok, Hey El" "Yea?" "Can you do me a favor" "I could do you a million" "Sing me to sleep like you used to." "Anytime"

"_So no one told you life was gonna be this way_

_Your jobs a joke, you're broke, your love lifes D.O.A_

_Your love lives in_

_Its like your always stuck in second gear_

_And when it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year_

_I'll be there for you_

_When the rain starts to pour_

_I'll be there for you_

_Like I've been there before_

_I'll be there for you_

_Cause your there for me to_

_Your still in bed at ten_

_And work again at eight_

_You burned your breakfast so far_

_Things are going great_

_Your mother warned you there'd be days like these_

_But she didn't tell you when the world_

_Has brought you down on your knees and,_

_I'll be there for you_

_When the rain starts to pour_

_I'll be there for you_

_Like I've been there before_

_I'll be there for you_

_Cause your there for me to_

_No one could ever know me_

_No one could ever see me_

_Seems like you're the only one who knows_

_What its like to be me_

_Someone to face the day with_

_Make it through all the rest with_

_Someone ill always laugh with_

_Even at my worst_

_Im best with you_

_Its like your always stuck in second gear_

_And when it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year_

_I'll be there for you_

_When the rain starts to pour_

_I'll be there for you_

_Like I've been there before_

_I'll be there for you_

_Cause your there for me to_

_I'll be there for you(x3)_

_Cause your there for me toooooo."_

::End Of Flashback::

"OW! Katie, I said help me wake up Eleni, NOT help me loose braincells"

"Like you need help doing that" Katie replied back (O can it be?)

"Hey that was WAYY over the line."

"Actually the lines here, and your below it" It was time like these Katie loved her height. She put her arm to her nose. Katie still had about a good 5 inches before Freddy was taller then her.

"Whatever dude. Can we just please wake up Leni. I don't think she wants to miss this."

"Aww im sorry Freddy" Katie said and gave him a kiss on the check.

They both walked over to Leni's bed and started shaking her. "ELENI get up!!! GET UPPPPP!!!!!!! Were gonna be LATE!!!! ELENI COME ON!!!" they both shouted at her. "What the-"Eleni's eyes fluttered open. "KATIE!!! OMG IS THAT REALLY YOU. NO IT CANT BE YOUR DEAD!!!!" "Uhm Eleni, you feeling okay. Not sniffin' too much crack are ya?"

"Uh NO! But she was dead remember?"

"Uh Sure. Whatever come on Eleni, we really got to get to the funeral."

"Oh my god, who's funeral"

"Uh, Zack's DUH!"

"What are you talking about, me and Zack are engaged, Katie's dead and me you and Zack all live together."

"Oh I see whats the matter." Katie cut in.

"Eleni, we're all gonna miss Zack, but pretending the whole thing never happened isn't going to help anyone, its just gonna make you feel worse. So can we please get going?"

"Uh yea? Sure, now I remember I guess it was all a dream"

"A pretty fucking weird one" Freddy said. As they all walked into the January air to Greenwood Cemetary. Eleni walked behind Freddy and Katie, thinking the whole entire time. 'Was it just a dream'

(there we go. That's the end. I hope you like it. I was planning on doing a sequel to it I have the first chapter if anyones interested but unless I get 5 reveiws im not doing it... hope you enjoyed the story x0 cinnamonxspider)


End file.
